Time and Time again
by tailz03
Summary: Hermione has a very bad day in potions. This one day changes her whole life. Ending up in the past she falls in love with the person she least expected. First fanfic ever, in progress, chapter 13 now up! Story involves sexual scenes. New chapter will be up soon, been rather ill so will update once well. :D
1. Another day in the life of potions

_**Time and Time again.**_

**__**

**_This is my first ever attempt at a fanfic. Ever. I am Dyslexic so don't be too annoyed if some of the grammer isn't perfect. Anyway, Enjoy, please review if you like it. _**

**_These characters belong to JK Rowling, I do not own them in anyway. This is merely a story created using her characters. _**

**_Thank you to my beta reader Maia _**

_**Chapter 1 – Another day in the life of potions**_

Hermione ran through the corridor; she was late for Potions. Crookshanks had eaten her alarm clock so she hadn't woken up. She was never late for anything, she couldn't believe it. It was now only two weeks until the NEWT exams so she didn't want to miss Potions. Although she was doing well she thought she would still fail even if she only missed one lesson.

She made it to the class just as Harry and Ron sat down in their chairs.

"Hey Hermione, where've you been?" said Ron looking confused at his best friends lateness.

"Crookshanks ate my alarm so I didn't wake up. Why didn't you wait for me?"

Harry looked apologetically at Hermione. "We did, but when you didn't show up we assumed you had already gone."

Hermione scowled at Harry but this just made him laugh.

"Anyway Hermione, even if you decided not to turn up until the exam you would still pass with flying colours," Ron said in an annoyed tone.

"Oh Ronald, if you just studied you would do well too," Hermione replied sympathetically.

"SILIENCE!" roared the dark dominant Potions master. "Turn to page 136, you have 20 minutes."

Neville looked at the potion he was supposed to be creating but to him it just looked like jargon. "Hermione? Can you –"

Snape turned to Neville and Hermione. "WHAT DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND ABOUT SILENCE?"

"Sorry, professor," they both muttered.

"For your obvious lack in listening skills, Miss Granger, you are to go to the store room and collect the ingredients for everyone in this class room, do you understand!?"

"Yes, sir."

Hermione got up from her chair and walked solemnly to the store room. Snape followed her. She collected the items needed slowly.

"Hurry up, Miss Granger!"

Hermione had not been expecting this outburst and tripped over, knocking potions everywhere. A deep blue fog enclosed the room.

"You silly little girl, look what you have done!" screamed the Potions master, but as the fog cleared he could see Hermione was gone.

"Crap, bugger, crap!" thought Hermione. "Snape is going to kill me." The fog was burning her eyes making her feel dizzy and disorientated. When her vision returned, she realised she was sitting on the floor. As the fog slowly cleared she could no longer see her Potions master standing in the doorway. "That's odd," she thought and got herself up off the floor. Her surroundings were the same although she couldn't see what she had slipped on, and there seemed to be no spillage.

"Professor? Sir?" Her voice echoed around to what was now an empty potions classroom.


	2. Why me?

_**Chapter 2. –Why me?**_

Hermione paced around the potions room. "I must have fallen asleep, oh my god I will have missed lessons!" Hermione checked her watch. 1.00pm "Hmmm, the fog must have stopped it," she thought out loud.

She decided she might as well go to the Gryffindor common room and wait for Harry and Ron. As she was about to open the door, it flew open and whacked her in the face.

"OWWWW!" cried Hermione holding her face. The force of the blow knocked her down on her knees. She moved her fingers apart to see the figure that had hit her.

The figure standing above her was not Snape as she thought it would be, but a short, stocky, balding man who looked just a tad bit senile. His confused expression, however, matched Hermione's down to a tee. Realising he was just staring at her he outstretched his arm to help the unknown girl up.

"Can I help you?" squeaked the elderly man.

"Erm… Who are you?" replied Hermione

"Professor Nimble, I am the potions master here at Hogwarts. And you are?"

Hermione thought for a moment. She knew something wasn't right and knew she needed Dumbledore.

"Can you take me to Professor Dumbledore, please?" she asked in a polite but stressed tone.

"Very well, follow me… whoever you are…"

Professor Nimble smiled at her, looking slightly confused but also amused.

The professor led Hermione out through the corridor and towards Dumbledore's office, a place she knew how to get to so well. On the way they passed a few students, none of whom she recognised, which she found strange because, being Head Girl she naturally got to know faces. Being caught up in looking at people's faces for recognition she did not notice Professor Nimble utter the password to Dumbledore's office and only then did she realise that they were heading up the spiral staircase.

"Enter," announced Dumbledore.

The Professor and Hermione toddled into the room, receiving an odd look from Dumbledore at being presented with this unknown figure.

"Ivor?" Dumbledore asked.

"Albus, I was heading into my potions classroom when I 'bumped' into this girl. She is in the school uniform but I have never seen her before in my life. She seems to know you, though, she asked me to take her to you." Ivor's voice got higher whilst making this announcement.

"Very well Ivor. Thank you, you can go now, I'll sort this out."

Ivor made a short farewell to both of them and proceeded down the stairs.

"Well then, Miss..?"

"Granger. My name is Hermione Granger. I am in my 7th year here and I am a Gryffindor." Hermione then stopped talking and viewed her surroundings. They were very much similar to the last time she was in there but a few differences occurred here and there. She looked at the headmaster. He somehow looked younger, more able and fit.

"Professor, could you tell me the date please?" Dumbledore eyed the girl curiously, wondering why she had asked this question but continued to answer it.

"It is the 11th October"

"11TH OCTOBER?" Hermione exclaimed. "But it's the 11th January!" she squealed. Then, more quietly, "What _year_ is it?"

"Why, of course it's 1977. Best year we've had in ages, I'd say, what with the weather and – " Hermione's sobbing made Dumbledore stop his delightful speech. "What's wrong, my dear?"

Hermione spoke between sobs. "I was in potions in 1998 and then I fell over and split some potions and I ended up here!"

Dumbledore bent down to her and held her face in his palms. "Well then, I think it's safe to say you have accidentally been transported here, to 1977 and until I figure out a way to send you back you'll have to become a student here in this time."

Hermione wailed. "But I have my NEWTs soon and what about my friends?" she sobbed uncontrollably.

"I'm afraid we can't do anything now; we will have to make the best of things." Dumbledore sighed. "I can see you are a Gryffindor in your time, but I think you should still have the sorting hat put on you to make sure."

Hermione stared at her headmaster as he trotted over to the worn out dusty sorting hat. He picked it up and whispered something into its ear and then brought it back to Hermione.

Hermione slipped the hat onto her head and the voice inside spoke immediately. "Ah a Gryffindor at the minute I see? Hmm, that's not right. I see you as more of a Slytherin-"

"No! Not slytherin," Hermione thought.

"Not Slytherin eh? I can't see why not, you'd be a very good Slytherin. Well, if you must you can stay in… GRYFFINDOR." Dumbledore chuckled to himself as he replaced the hat.

"Well then Miss Granger, Gryffindor it is then. You may carry on all subjects you were taking and we shall say that you have been private tutored due to your parents moving a lot. Will that be fine?"

Hermione nodded numbly.

Eying her Head Girl's badge Dumbledore said, "I'm afraid you won't be able to keep that now, but the current Head Girl is very lovely, you may even become friends with her, after all she is a Gryffindor too."

He could see Hermione was very uncomfortable with this predicament but saw no other alternative.

"Usually I would say follow me to new students, but as I can gather you already know this castle almost as well as I do," Dumbledore chuckled with a devious glint in his startling blue eyes.

Hermione and Dumbledore went down the stairs and then towards the Gryffindor common room. Dumbledore walked happily and merrily saying hello to students as they passed.

Hermione, however, kept her head down, feeling rather upset about what was happening to her. She paid no attention to where she was going, so much so that she didn't notice a tall, Slytherin with long, black hair sulking towards her with his head down.

WHACK! They collided into each other, sending one another to the floor. "Ouch!" Hermione moaned; she was sick to death of being hit today. She looked across the floor to see who her attacker was.

"Snape?"


	3. A turn of events

_**Chapter 3 – A turn of events. **_

The boy looked up, confused as to why this girl whom he had never seen before was uttering his name.

Hermione stared at him. Yes it was Snape, but not the Snape she knew. No, this Snape looked about her age, his hair was sleek and strong looking, his face was not creased and crumpled like that of Snape from her own time, it had youthfulness and vibrancy in it. He was only just a bit shorter than he was in her time, but this somehow made him look less intimidating. The main difference, though, was his eyes. These deep black eyes had depth and meaning to them, they showed emotion, instead of the deep pit of nothing that she knew.

Realising that she was staring at him she quickly got up to apologise. She didn't get this chance, though, as the boy Snape had already turned his back on her and hurried off.

Although Dumbledore saw this event, he chose to say nothing. He did not want to know how this girl knew Snape, he preferred to be in the dark on this subject matter. He hadn't asked the girl any questions about her life in the future, he did not want to, in case he somehow altered the past or did something he should not have done. No, he thought it would be best to leave it to nature to run its course.

They had arrived at the Fat Lady portrait. "Butterbeer," Dumbledore articulated. The portrait swung open for them. Hermione was amazed; the room looked exactly how she had left it. There were only a few people milling about the common room but they all turned to see who she was. Hermione wanted to curl up and hide away at this point but Dumbledore saved her the trouble of telling everyone who she was.

"This is Hermione Granger; she will be joining you in the 7th year. She has been privately tutored all her life but has decided she wants to do her final year here. I hope you will all make her feel welcome. Lily, I trust you will help her settle in?" He had turned to a tall girl with startling green eyes. Not just any green eyes. Harry's green eyes. Hermione realised that she was looking at Harry's mother. Just the thought of Harry made her eyes well up. Lily saw this and ran over to her. Putting a hand on Hermione's shoulder, she told her, "It's okay, we will look after you, no need to cry sweetie." Hermione looked at Lily and smiled. At least she would have one friend here.

Lily took Hermione up to her dorm and helped her settle in.

"So glad you've come here! I was swamped with lads before, see I'm the only Gryffindor girl in our year, well was, and there's like 4 lads. I can't wait for you to meet them, they are a bit immature sometimes but they are so funny. There's this one boy, James, whom I really like, or I would like him if he grew up a bit!"

Hermione laughed at this, she knew all to well about Lily and James' future

"Oh, look at the time! We best go down to dinner!" shouted Lily who was already half way down the stairs.

As Hermione pounced down after her, she thought to herself, "Well I guess this can't be too bad, I won't be here for long!"

Hermione took the place next to Lily. She was sitting next to a messy-haired boy who was undeniably James Potter. Hermione smiled to herself. He did so look like Harry, apart from his eyes. Next to James was Remus. He was a lot better looking in his youth, she found herself thinking. She looked to the opposite side of the table. Sitting there bold as brass was Sirius. He looked so bright and youthful, nothing like the pale, dull man he had forcefully become in later years. Next to Sirius however was someone she'd rather not see, Peter 'traitor' Pettigrew. She couldn't help but scowl at him but luckily no one noticed. Lily introduced everyone to Hermione and vice versa although of course Hermione already knew all their names. They chatted together whilst they ate and made Hermione feel welcome and at home. "Damn, we have Potions next, done your homework Lupin?" Sirius asked whilst looking through Remus' bag. "Yes," came the retorted reply, "and I suppose you're going to copy it as usual?"

"Of course, that's what best friends are for!"

Lupin groaned. The group got up and made their way to potions. Hermione realised this would be unlike any other potions lesson before, with Snape not being her teacher. She was interrupted from her thoughts though when Sirius elbowed her in the rib.

Sirius turned to her. "See that there? That is Snivellus… keep away from it, it's contagious." James pointed his wand at the Snape's back and uttered a spell that made Snape trip up over his own feet.

The boys stood there laughing. "Have a nice trip?" James giggled. Hermione couldn't believe what the boys had just done to him; she couldn't believe she was feeling sorry for him either, though. The boys ran off leaving Snape nursing an scrape on his knee.

"Hermione, are you coming?" asked Lily. Hermione could see she didn't approve of what the boys had done but she hadn't stopped it either. "No," Hermione replied "I'll join you in a minute." Lily shrugged and carried on towards potions.

Hermione bent down to Snape. "Are you okay?"

Snape looked up at her. "What do you care!?" His voice was already menacing but nowhere near as scary as it was to become in later years.

"I'm only trying to help you," replied Hermione, taken aback.

"Yeah, well, leave me the fuck alone, you stupid Gryffindor!"

Hermione burned up with anger, at being treated like this, he didn't even know her! How dare he! Hermione went to get up but then she turned around and slapped him hard in his face.

"You deserve that, you arrogant pig, I was only trying to help you!" And with that, she stormed off to Potions.

Snape sat there, confused about what had just happened. He couldn't understand why this girl would want to help him. He was angry with himself for treating her the way he had. He hadn't meant to hurt the girl's feelings, but he'd never been a person others were nice to, so he had learnt not to trust them. He would have to make it up to her… somehow. He picked himself up off the ground, shook his uniform down and made his way to Potions.

He could feel her glaring at the back of his head all Potions lesson. He sat there on his own, wondering how he could say sorry. Saying sorry wasn't usually a Slytherin thing to do, but he found himself actually liking the girl, so he felt he had to.

Hermione stared at Snape during potions; she couldn't believe how he had treated her, when she had done nothing to provoke him! But the longer she stared at him, the more she started to notice things about him, things such as his muscular arms, his stunning dark hair that fell gracefully over his neck. Stop, she thought to herself, this is Snape we're talking about! Pushing the thought to the back of her mind she concentrated on the Potions class, although she needn't have bothered, Snape had taught them this potion last year. She remembered it well. Harry managed to blow the cauldron up in Ron's face. She giggled to herself. Absently, she thought of them, wondered what they were doing, if they missed her. Tears stung her eyes. She couldn't think about them. It was too painful right now.

Soon the end of class arrived and she left with Lily and the gang, casting one last look at Snape before she left.


	4. Trees hold secrets

_**Chapter 4 Trees hold secrets**_

The birds sang merrily on the warm glowing Saturday. Hermione had awoken early, at first feeling disorientated and uncertain of where she was. She remembered quickly, however, about the last few days' events and, deciding she could sleep no longer on such a glorious day, she got dressed quickly and went down to breakfast.

As it was still quite early there were very few people about; a few Gryffindors, a Hufflepuff, two Ravenclaws and a group of Slytherin boys in the corner. She sat down on her own as she knew none of the Gryffindors and ate her breakfast in silence. She found this very odd, she was used to the chatter of her friends around her, not used to not hearing the boys chatter aimlessly about Quidditch, a sport she found pointless. Sadness threatened to overcome her. She thought of going to the library, something familiar for her to cling to but she soon grew tired, she had read all these books thousands of times before, it was no fun without the boys annoying her about homework and such like. She sighed.

To cheer herself up she thought a nice walk outside would be best, some alone time to think about things. She decided to take a walk along the lake and to the edge of the forest. This was a familiar walk, one she often used to take with Ginny as they talked about random things, often ending up in fits of giggles. She picked up a stone by the edge of the lake; she had watched Harry skim stones across the water before and thought it wouldn't be that hard to do it. She threw it as hard as she could, releasing some of the pent up anger she had inside her about her predicament. "Plop." The stone sank without even a hint of going to skim. Hermione sighed. She wished Harry was here.

Something distracted her from her thoughts; she could hear sobbing. Not loud, just a whimper. She looked around; it seemed no one else could hear it. She followed the crying, thinking someone was hurt. There, in the midst of overgrown trees she saw a figure hunched over, sitting on a tree trunk crying. She hid behind a tree, trying to decide whether to go comfort the boy. Then she realised it was Snape crying. Not exactly a cry but more of a whinging. Not realising she was there he muttered to himself, "Why am I so lonely!? Why do I push away anyone that tries to be nice to me?" She felt sorry for him again, and she cursed herself for still pitying him, after what he said to her last time. She turned to walk away when her foot broke a branch. Hearing the noise Snape turned to her.

"You!? What are you doing here?" His tone tried to sound spiteful and hateful but it just sounded sad.

"I heard crying and I thought someone was hurt, I didn't mean to interrupt you. I'll just go." Hermione turned to walk away.

"No, don't go! Please. Stay," Snape pleaded.

Hermione had never heard this tone before. It was soft and angelic.

"Why do you want me to stay? You told me to fuck off before, when I was only trying to help you."

"I'm… I'm…Look here, I wrote this for you." Snape showed her a note.

Hermione sat on the tree stump with Snape. She took the note from him and opened it.

_Hermione,_

_I have never had any friends and almost everyone hurts me. I am sorry for lashing out at the only person that's ever been nice to me. I know you hate me now like everyone else. I blew it. _

_I'm sorry_

_Severus._

Hermione read it again and again; she couldn't believe these words had come from the most hated professor ever to be at Hogwarts.

"Severus, I… I …" She couldn't think of what to say to this.

Snape moved closer to her, and she took his hand in hers. "I really am sorry, Hermione; I didn't mean to hurt you." Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing, but still, she listened intently.

Snape leaned in and slowly let his lips touch hers. He expected her to run away screaming, but she did not so he pushed harder on her lips.

Hermione felt the lips on hers and they were soft, warm and moist, not how she expected Severus Snape's lips to be. She could feel him getting closer, edging his tongue into her mouth and as much as she thought she would be repulsed by this she realised she was really enjoying it. She pressed her lips against Severus's, wanting to feel his tongue more, wanting to explore every part of his mouth. Snape suddenly pulled away. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry, I'll go now." Before Hermione could say a word Severus had run off.

Hermione sat on the trunk for a long time after he had gone. She shouldn't have kissed him, she hated him! She slapped herself. What was wrong with her? She decided she must be in shock from the time travelling and that was why she had kissed him. Snape was an evil, horrid man. She didn't like him, she never would but she found herself looking at the note he had written to her. It was simple but kind, something she wouldn't have expected from the hated Potions master. This just confused her more. "Argh, I hate you Severus Snape!" She screamed to the trees. Birds fluttered away. She kicked the tree and stubbed her toe. "Owww! Great, now my foot hurts, too," she thought angrily. This was all his fault, even the pain in her foot… Hermione looked up at the sky and realised it must be way past dinner time now, so she headed up towards the castle, still not understanding what to make of earlier events. She passed no one on her way up to the castle and was grateful for this, she knew she looked upset and she couldn't deal with people speaking to her right now. She made her way straight up to her dorm, deciding she had to make herself look better before she went to the Great Hall; she didn't want Lily asking questions.

Sorry for the short chapter, it didnt fit with the next chapter though! Hope you liked it, more coming soon! Reviews always welcome :)


	5. I love the way you love me

_**Chapter 5 – I love the way you love me**_

When she reached the great hall she realised she had indeed missed dinner and that, in fact, it was now tea time so she took her place next to Lily.

"Oh my god, where have you been all day? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lily exclaimed when she noticed her.

"Oh, sorry… I just had to have some alone time..." Hermione stared over to the Slytherin table where Snape was sitting alone looking downcast. Lily, who did not notice this look, began talking about her day and what had been going on. Hermione's occasional hmms and yeahs seemed to keep Lily, happy but all Hermione could think about was Snape. She found him repulsive, yet she found something inside him that made her heart flutter. She told her brain to stop thinking about him. He was a vile, horrible Death Eater. She shook her head and tuned back into Lily's chatter.

During Lily's speech about 'what James did' Hermione saw Snape get up to leave. Thank god, now she wouldn't have to think about him. She shouldn't have to, anyway, but she realised even with him out of the room she still did. Hermione looked down at her food, and became aware that she had hardly eaten anything. She didn't really feel like eating right now, she felt too anxious and confused. All she wanted to do was curl up into bed and never wake up. So she quickly made her excuses and left the table. She marched straight to her dorm, threw her pyjamas on and sunk under her covers. All she wanted to do now was forget about Severus Snape.

It was Wednesday before Potions and she had so far managed to avoid Snape the whole week. As she took her place next to Lily, she saw he looked more disgruntled than normal and somehow she knew she was the reason behind this.

"Right then, students!" Professor Nimble squeaked. "Today I will pair you up with people who you wouldn't normally be with, won't that be fun?"

The class groaned. All that was running through Hermione's head was "Please not Snape, please not Snape, please not Snape!"

"Hermione…" Nimble thought for a moment, "You can go with young Severus here."

Hermione groaned. "Damn," she thought.

Lupin hugged her. He had became a good friend of hers since she had arrived, he reminded her of home. "Sorry Hermione, better luck next time eh?" He smiled lightly at her. The terrible two just laughed at her. Lily hit James round the head.

Slowly Hermione made her way to the front of the class where Snape was sitting. He looked at her, his eyes deep and sad. Her heart already started to soften. She took her seat and placed her books out on the table.

"You may begin!" Nimble shouted excitedly.

For the first 40 minutes they worked in silence, neither one wanting to speak first, only the occasional "Can you pass this" leaving their mouths. Finally Hermione spoke up.

"Why did you run off?" Hermione whispered to him so no one at the neighbouring tables could hear.

"Because it shouldn't have happened," he replied, no emotion in his voice whatsoever.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you are a Gryffindor, and you Gryffindors think you're better than everyone else," he growled.

"I think I'm better than everyone else!?" Hermione laughed in spite of herself. "I think you are the one who won't speak to anyone and spends his time trying to beat everyone else!" She remembered what Lily had said, "He always finishes first and always knows the answer." This had reminded her of herself when she had said it.

Snape glared at Hermione with hatred.

"I thought you were different," he spat, "but you are just like them!" He pointed. "Horrible and vindictive. I thought you were kind but I was wrong. I hate you, Hermione Granger!"

"Oh, good, because I hate you too, Severus Snape."

She thought to herself, "Oh how I've wanted to do that for many years", but saying it now, she felt upset. She didn't know why she felt upset but she just knew it wasn't right.

Snape looked at her with pure disgust. Their voices had become louder attracting stares from their nearby neighbours. Professor Nimble had noticed this heated discussion.

"Well, class, I hope you enjoyed that. Pack up!"

Snape quickly packed and left without a backwards glance at Hermione. She slowly put her things away, her mind completely elsewhere. Why did she feel sad for Snape, what was going on with her? She felt like she needed to talk to him, sort it out.

"Hermione!"

Hermione's mind snapped back to reality. She looked up, James was shouting her.

"Come on Hermione, let's go!"

She put the last of her items in her bag and ran out with the team. Thinking about Snape could wait until later.

She woke up the next day feeling depressed. She really wanted to go speak to Snape. She knew she shouldn't bother because he would just shout in her face, but she couldn't help it, it was in her nature not to hold a grudge. She decided she would go find him as soon as she had breakfast. Things didn't turn out that way though, Pettigrew had accidentally spilt juice all over her and she had to make an emergency run to her dorm to get changed. This caused her to almost be late for class, and then she didn't have time for the rest of the day. Straight after class the boys had dragged Lily and her down to the grounds; they wanted to show the girls their new amazing trick. That took a whole hour.

Looking at her watch Lily shouted, "Oi, its time for tea, come on let's go"

The boys stopped what they were doing immediately. Hermione giggled. Food was on the boys' top priority list. They all ran back inside into the Great Hall and they were quickly tucking into their tea. Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin table. There he was, sitting alone as usual, a sour look over his face as if he had just sucked a lemon. She got back to eating her food. The next time she looked up, however, she saw him making his exit. This was it; she had to go speak to him.

"Hey Lil? I'll meet you back in the common room. I've got to go do something," she said convincingly.

"Okay," Lily replied, still tucking into some chicken.

Hermione made a fast walk out into the corridor. She could just see the back of him in the distance. She ran after him. She was about to call him when she saw him disappearing through a secret passage she had never seen before.

"Severus!" she called to him. "Man, it still feels weird to call him that," she thought to herself. Snape snapped around and peaked around the wall to see who it was. He was surprised therefore to see Hermione. He had assumed she would never speak to him again after what he had said to her.

"What do you want?" came the simple reply.

"Can we talk, please? About everything?" Hermione's voice sounded pleading.

"What's the point? We argued, we hate each other, that's it. End of story, get over it."

Snape's voice sounded sad and deflated. Nothing at all like the Snape knew in the future.

"Because… Because…" Hermione struggled to find the right words. "Because I want to be friends with you!" She couldn't believe she had just said that.

She despised the man or boy or whatever that was standing in front of her, yet this boy was not the Severus Snape she knew. He was different. As much as she hated it, she knew she wanted to be friends with him.

"As if!" Snape replied nastily. "You're just like Potter and his crew. I wouldn't be surprised if they had set you up to do all this, just to humiliate me more. As if I could ever be friends with a girl like you anyway. You're way out of my league…"

Hermione couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Out of his league? What the hell?"

"But I do like you!" Hermione couldn't believe those words had just come out of her mouth. "Please believe me, this isn't a joke. Please?"

Just then, they heard footsteps coming their way. "Quick, come with me," Snape hissed with an authoritive tone. Hermione followed him into the passageway behind a portrait door. Snape quickly closed the portrait door.

Hermione turned around to what could only be described as a small apartment without a kitchen. There were two sofas, a burning fire and two rooms leading off from the main room. It was quite spectacular, she thought. A huge bookshelf lay across one wall. There must have been over 1000 books. The wallpaper was typically Slytherin, green and silver. It was quite dark and cold, reminding her slightly of Snape's Potions rooms in the future.

"What is this place ?" Hermione stuttered.

"This is where I come to get away from all the idiots in my common room. This is my sanctuary," came the simple reply. "This place was bare the first time I found it, but when I came back, it had changed into this, something that suited me, I think."

"Wow…" Hermione was utterly speechless, an occurrence that rarely happened normally. Shaking her head, she returned back to reality.

"So can we sit down and talk?" asked Hermione.

"Only if you promise me this isn't some cruel trick from Potter," Snape's voice sounded so weak and depressed.

Hermione moved closer to Severus. She pulled his waist closer to her and wrapped her arms around him. "What the hell am I doing?" she thought to herself. Then she caressed his back, massaging his shoulders and neck. She held his hand and led him to the sofa. There she pushed him down and sat next to him.

"Hermio –" she put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

He looked stunned and confused at the same time. Hermione herself felt amazed at her actions. Yes, it was Severus Snape, the dreaded Potions master, but she could see a different Severus underneath. She liked this Severus.

Lowering her head she gently kissed him on the lips, lovingly and tender. She cupped his face and looked into his longing, jet black eyes. She wanted him to see she wasn't playing a trick on him. He saw the needing look in her eyes. He grabbed her hands, entwining them with his, and kissed her passionately, feeling every little bit of her, loving the way she smelt, how she tasted, just needing her more and more.

Throughout the rest of the evening, they chatted randomly, mainly about academic things. She found him to be incredibly intelligent, the conversations stimulating and interesting, conversations she often wished she could have with Harry and Ron but knew they wouldn't understand. He had let his guard down around her; she could see that, she knew he was a different man here and now. Who would have thought Severus Snape was such a lovely man inside? She giggled to herself. Hermione suddenly thought about the time.

"Shit. What time is it?" She checked her watch. "It's almost curfew! We have to go!"

Snape looked sad at this. He had only spent a few hours with her but he knew he was already falling for her charm. She wasn't the most beautiful girl he had ever seen but something about her personality just pulled at his heart.

Snape looked at Hermione. "Can I ask you something, Hermione?"

"Hm?" she replied. She thought of all the bad things he could ask her right now.

"Are we a couple now?" Severus asked seriously.

Hermione giggled and threw a cushion at Severus. "Well, I do like you a lot, but this is too fast. I do want to be with you, I just think we need to know each other longer."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. Severus seemed okay with this answer.

They both got up and shared one last kiss before heading out the secret door and back to reality.


	6. A place inside my head

_**Chapter 6 Place inside my head**_

Lily had noticed a change in Hermione the past few weeks. She was happier and had more of a laugh with the gang. She didn't know why she had changed, perhaps it was because it was getting closer to Christmas and she'd get to see her family again. Of course this was untrue and she did not know that the real reason was that Hermione was falling in love with Severus Snape, the future to-be-feared Potions master. The past few weeks Hermione and Severus had been sneaking every chance they could to go to their secret room. They felt they couldn't be open with everyone yet and so they kept their relationship secret. Hermione knew it was wrong to be carrying on like this, but she couldn't help herself, there was something about the future potions master that enticed her to him. He wasn't like either of her past loves, Ron and Viktor; he was intellectual, and their relationship was built on far more than just physical attraction. Of course she still got annoyed with him sometimes as he slipped into his mardy, sarcastic moods, but she felt she was happy, something she never thought could happen, being stuck away from all her friends and family in another time. She often wondered if she was close to him just because he was part of her future, but then she reminded herself that Sirius and Remus were part of her future too. She wasn't latching onto them, it was only Severus she was interested in.

One person who had noticed this friendship develop was Albus Dumbledore. Dumbledore was a man who saw things other people didn't. Although he didn't mind this advancement he was a bit worried how things would end up when Hermione had to go home. Because, of course, she would have to go home. Whether sooner or later he did not know, he was still no closer to sending her home than from the first day she arrived. This concerned him a little, he could only guess how much time had passed since she had disappeared from her time, he hoped his future self would know she was here. Albus chuckled. He realised he didn't even know if he was going to still be headmaster when she disappeared. Christmas was arriving soon; where she would go he did not know, but he assumed she would have to stay at Hogwarts. This wouldn't be a nice time for her, though, with no family sending her presents. He was not yet sure what he could do about that matter.

Hermione and Severus were in their typical position on the sofa, her lying in his arms, snuggled up totally in love without a care in the world.

"Herm?"

"Hm?"

"I love you." She couldn't believe what she had just heard. The scary Potions master, loved her? It was a miracle.

"I love you too, Severus," she replied, although she didn't know why she had replied, she didn't know whether she loved him or whether he was just a comfort to her. As she thought about it more and more she realised she really was falling in love with him. He was completely different to the man she had known since her first year at Hogwarts. Severus was kind and loving and very unlike the Snape she thought she knew. She thought about home. She missed it but she had something just as nice now to make her happy.

Severus pulled Hermione into a long embrace. He kissed her cheek, and gently laid his lips down her neck. He smothered her face in loving light kisses. Hermione giggled and moved into a better position for him to touch her. Severus looked into her eyes. Kissing her hard and passionately on the lips he slowly undid the buttons of her blouse. As he did this she removed his shirt to reveal his strong, amazing chest. His chest showed he worked out, something you wouldn't realise by looking at him; she had always thought he was a bit scrawny. She felt his chest and gasped, as his skin was baby soft.

He removed her top fully exposing her cleavage bouncing in her bra. "Wow," he muttered under his breath. He was amazed at how good her breasts were. He wanted to see them free. Uttering a single word he made her bra disappeared and revealed her ample breasts, perky, not too big, not too small. Just the right size for Severus. He kissed her nipples making them hard and erect. He could hear her moans of pleasure. Severus felt his erection hardening against his trousers. He needed her there and then.

Severus lay on her and kissed her passionately, with a raw need for love. She could feel his hard member pushing against the restrictions of his trousers. Through her moans of her pleasure she managed to utter a word which discarded the rest of their clothes.

She eyed his erect penis and was awed at the sheer size of it. She had seen Ron's and Viktor Krum's before, but they were nothing compared to his. His was the biggest she had ever seen and she knew she wanted it bad.

"I need you Severus," she whimpered.

"Are you sure?" replied Severus.

"Yes, yes, yes! Severus please I need you!" she pleaded with him

Slowly he moved his hand down to her spot and could immediately feel her arousal. He explored her, investigating every part of her intimate structure. He could hear her moaning getting louder and faster, he increased the speed of his fingers, much to Hermione's delight. He knew she was close, he could feel her arching her back and curling her toes. Just the thought of her made him want to explode right there and then but this was for her not him so he concentrated on taking her to the feeling of bliss. He got faster and he felt Hermione grab his hair as she reached ecstasy. He felt her contract and tighten around his fingers. Oh, how he wanted to let himself go!

"Thank you, Severus," she breathed tiredly.

Severus grinned at her.

"Now it's my turn to give you pleasure," Hermione said deviantly.

She led Severus to the conveniently placed bedroom off the main room. There she laid him down and held his pulsing member in her hands. It was so hard and throbbing she knew what she had to do to give him the pleasure she knew he desperately wanted. She gently felt his penis up and down, slowly increasing the speed; she could hear his low moans of delight. Gradually she lowered her mouth onto him, licking him slowly up and down, sucking every now and then. As he got closer she changed her technique causing him to have outbursts of moaning. She suddenly stopped which caused Severus to scream at her. She looked him in the eyes and winked. Severus watched her, as she slowly licked the top of him. He cried in pleasure. She knew he couldn't last much longer.

"Oh Hermione, Oh…. Oh… Ohhh!" He exploded his juices in her mouth, but to give her some dignity he uttered a spell that meant she didn't have to swallow. That was one very useful spell he had found in an old dusty book the year before, he hadn't needed to use it before though. He thought it worked quite effectively.

"That was amazing," Severus sighed.

Hermione looked at him. This was such a different Severus Snape. She loved this one. She kissed him on the lips. It felt so right. She smiled at him and snuggled down on his chest.

They stayed in bed all night, falling asleep in each others arms.


	7. Leaving is the hardest thing to do

_**Chapter 7 Leaving is the hardest thing to do**_

The sun shone brightly through the window of their secret bedroom. Hermione sleepily opened her eyes. She could feel strong arms wrapped round her body. She turned to the man she was falling in love with.

"Hey, sweetheart," Severus said sleepily to Hermione. "I have to go home today for Christmas." He didn't want to go home, it wasn't a nice place to be but he knew he would have to go.

Hermione looked crestfallen. Seeing the disappointment in her face, Severus pulled out a present from the draw.

"Here, this is for you but you mustn't open it until Christmas day, okay?"

Hermione nodded sadly. She knew it would be one of the very few presents she would get this year. She felt a pang of sadness hit her. She missed Harry, Ron, Ginny and her parents, she wished she could be with them but then she thought, here she had the love of her life.

They slowly got dressed, a few interruptions occurring for kissing and cuddles.

"Do you think we are ready to tell people?" Hermione asked Severus seriously.

"Yes I think we are." Severus smiled back at Hermione. Once ready they held hands and prepared to show people they were in love. Stepping out the portrait they walked towards the great hall for the last meal before people left for Christmas.

As they walked towards through the doors eyes stared at them, and soon a low hush of whispers appeared. "A Slytherin and a Gryffindor?" was the main quote. Happily they sat down at their own tables, kissing each other as they left.

Lily stared at her mouth open wide. "You!? Him!? You? Him? What?"

"I'm sorry we just felt we couldn't tell anyone earlier. We have been together for a while now. I really love him, Lil," Hermione sighed and looked over at Severus.

"Ewww you and grease ball. I can't believe you. Are you doing it for a dare?" laughed Sirius and James together.

"No! Shut up, leave him alone. I like him. Just get lost!" Hermione hissed angrily. She finished her last bit of food and stormed out of the hall. She could hear Lily moaning at the marauders as she left.

Severus could see his girlfriend having an argument with her friends and could see she was upset. He saw her get up and storm out and not wanting to leave her alone he followed her. He finally caught up with her and grabbed her arm.

"FUCK OFF! Leave me alone."

Severus was taken aback. She didn't normally use this language. He let go immediately. Hermione turned around and realised who she had just swore to.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was you, I thought it was one of them!" She indicated towards the great hall. At once she felt guilty for swearing. She kissed Severus hard and raw, her tongue invading his mouth passionately.

"That better?" Severus asked cheekily.

"Much!" Hermione giggled. "Do you want to spend the day together?"

Severus nodded and smiled shyly. They spent the rest of the day in the library and outside by the lake. They continued to get stares all day but they just ignored it, too happy to be bothered. They sat outside right up until Severus had to leave. They walked up towards the Slytherin Common Room.

"Wait here, I'll just get my stuff," Severus said.

Severus disappeared into his Common Room whilst Hermione stood outside. A lad walked out of the common room. She knew him straight away, it was Lucius Malfoy. She resisted the urge to sneer at him, she didn't know him now, she shouldn't judge him. She knew he was older than them, so she wasn't sure why he was at Hogwarts, but she assumed he must be visiting someone or doing something to do with the school. Severus appeared at the door bringing her out of her thoughts. She looked at him and a wave of pain surged through her.

"I'll miss you so much!" she cried to Severus.

"It's okay sweetie, I'll be back in two weeks and we'll be together again." Severus held Hermione in his arms and breathed in her scent. He was trying hard to cry. He knew he would really miss her.

They heard the warning bell for the train. Together they ran to the station.

"Okay, I have to go now," Severus said sadly.

With one last passionate kiss Severus let go of Hermione and ran for the train.

Hermione stood rooted on the spot, whilst tears rolled down her cheeks. She felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Dumbledore. Together they made the long journey back to the castle. Dumbledore could see she was upset so he tried to keep her spirits up and chatted to her about anything. Once they reached the castle they bid their farewells and Hermione walked up to her dorm and Dumbledore walked to his office.

Hermione cried all the way up to her dorm and seeing as she was one of only three Gryffindors staying for Christmas no one noticed her crying and she fell on the bed and sobbed her heart out. Night came quickly and not feeling up to eating she cried herself to sleep.

The next few days passed awfully slowly. She missed Severus terribly. It was Christmas Eve and the mood was very sombre. There were only around fifteen students left in the whole castle. Wanting to get Christmas over and done with quickly she left the table after only eating a few mouthfuls and headed to bed. She had an uneasy night's sleep, though, she just wanted Severus. Around 3am she managed to fall into a deep sleep. A heaviness on her bed woke her up. After blinking a few times her vision came back and she saw the heaviness was actually presents. For her. She was amazed. She didn't expect half as many as she had. Working her way through the presents she saw she had one of Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, (she had become quite close to her, seeing her as a mother figure) and then of course Severus. He had given her two presents; the first one was the one he gave her the morning in bed. The second present she hadn't seen before. She decided to open that one first. It was an extensive book on potions, with ingredients she had never seen before. She smiled. He knew she would want a book, oh how she loved books! She then turned her attention to the other present. This one was small and box shaped so she knew this wasn't a book. She gingerly opened it. Inside was a white gold bracelet with an inscription, Hermione, I love you forever, Severus. She felt the warm tears fall down her face. She loved him so much.

The next few days went slowly with nothing interesting happening except for the care of magical creatures teacher, Professor Kettleburn, managing to burn his beard off whilst lighting candles.

Soon New Years Eve approached and missing Severus more than ever she decided she would just spend the night in bed rather than at the party Dumbledore had arranged for the remaining students. Shortly after dinner Hermione began to make her retreat up to the dorm. Everyone would arrive back in the morning or the day after so she just wanted to sleep so she could see her love again.

As she walked up the stairs she felt like someone was following her. She turned around but saw no one so she carried on walking. Suddenly a hand covered her mouth and she was dragged into an unused corridor.

"Geroffofme!" Hermione cried, her words muffled by the hand. Her attacker spun her around so she could see him. It was Lucius Malfoy, a Slytherin she knew only too well from the future. He hadn't bothered her before so she couldn't understand why he was targeting her now. She didn't know why he was still there either, she thought he would have gone home already.

"Snape isn't good enough for you. You want me," snarled Malfoy. "I saw you with him. You want a better pureblood like me!"

"No I don't, I want Severus, I love him, please!" Hermione cried.

"Fuck you. Literally. I'm gonna have you whether you like it or not," Malfoy retorted.

"Please don't, I don't want it!" Hermione pleaded.

Malfoy stripped her from the waist down and then removed his trousers. He was going to have her. He couldn't see why Snape could have her and he couldn't. Anyone Snape could get he could have too.

Hermione was pleading with Malfoy to stop but he wouldn't. He ripped her legs apart and thrust himself in her, grinding against her during her screams of protest. He cast a silencing charm on her to stop the noise, he wanted to enjoy this moment; the moment he beat Snape. He let his entire juice spill in her then he pulled out of her did his trousers up and ran off, ending the silencing charm.

Hermione stayed on the floor, too shocked and upset to move. Slowly she broke down into tears and stayed there for a good hour. After this she managed to contain her emotions just enough to get to the Hospital Wing. She didn't want any lasting reminders of him, so thinking logically she thought of asking for a contraception potion (a potion which worked if one took it up to two days after having sex and up to two weeks before). The matron looked at her strangely but said nothing, most likely wondering who she had had sex with. She could see the girl was upset but she assumed it was due to having an argument or something. She took the potion, mumbled thanks and walked back to her dorm too shell shocked to even cry anymore. She wanted to go and scrub herself clean but she found she didn't even have the motivation to do that, instead she lay in her bed all alone and only after many hours did she fall into an uneasy sleep.


	8. Time to pay

_**Chapter 8 – Time to pay**_

Hermione awoke very late the next day; it was after midday according to her watch. She walked to the bathroom and scrubbed herself clean for the next hour. She finally got out of the bath after it had gone stone cold. Solemnly she walked downstairs, towards the great hall past where she was attacked the previous night. She shivered. Out of the blue someone grabbed her. She screamed and burst into tears. Severus Snape let go of her abruptly.

"I'm sorry! Did I scare you?" he asked apologetically

Hermione sobbed uncontrollably, he held her in his arms.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Thinking he had done something wrong he held her even closer. "I'm sorry; whatever I've done to upset you I'm sorry.

Hermione spoke between sobs "It's – it's not you… Something's happened to – to me…" She didn't want to tell him but she knew she had to.

Severus guided her to their secret hideaway and sat her on the couch.

"Tell me what's happened, baby," Severus had a concerned look on his face that Hermione had never seen before in her life.

She knew she had to tell him but she just had to find the right words to do so. How could she explain her feelings? She calmed herself down with the help of Severus's cuddles and she felt ready to explain to him what horrid things had happened to her in his absence.

"I was walking back from dinner last night when I was attacked by Lucius Malfoy," she began.

"The swine!" exclaimed Severus

"There's more…" She struggled to speak the next few words. "He dragged me down a corridor and raped me."

"No! This is not happening to my baby. I will kill him. He cannot hurt my Hermione!" His rant went on until Hermione spoke again.

"You can't kill him." She knew as much as she wanted him dead he couldn't die as that would alter events and she couldn't change that. Plus her love would be a murderer and she would never see him again. "You would go to Azkaban." She couldn't tell him the real reason.

Severus hit the chair nearby. "Well at least let me hurt him severely!" he spat. Severus trembled with anger.

Hermione agreed. "As long as you don't get caught for it I don't care what you do to the bastard." She broke down and cried again.

Severus held her for the next few hours and just the sound of his heartbeat made her feel safe again. She knew she wouldn't get over this for a long time, if ever, but she had to try.

"Severus, I love you. Please don't ever leave me. I can't cope without you." Hermione's voice sounded weak and subdued.

"Don't worry, baby. I will never leave you alone again. Not after what that SCUM of the earth has done"

Severus carefully pecked her on the cheek as if she were a fragile object. Hermione turned to him and let him kiss her on the lips. She couldn't punish Severus for what Lucius had done. "It's okay, you can kiss me. I know you love me." She said quietly. And with that he kissed her lovingly. Over. And Over.

Hermione awoke to find she had fallen asleep on the sofa many hours ago; daylight was breaking which told her it was around 5am. She curled up closer into Severus's arms. She loved him so much but she knew it was only a matter of time before she had to leave him. How she would do this she did not know. She didn't want to think about it.

The change in position woke Severus; He looked down to see his girlfriend safe in his arms. Today he was going to make Lucius Malfoy pay. Today he would make Malfoy wish he had never been born.

The next time Hermione awoke she realised Severus had gone. This immediately upset her and she was on the verge of tears when she saw a note on the side table. She read it out loud:

_My dearest Hermione_

_I'm so sorry I had to leave you without saying goodbye but I need to go give Malfoy what he deserves. I know you'll be upset that I'm not there but don't worry, I'm doing it for you. That scum of the earth will pay. I'll make sure of it and you'll never have any trouble from him EVER again. That is a promise. He will only touch you over my dead body. I love you, my sweetheart. Stay in here for the day. Read some books. I will be back for you soon. _

_All my love, _

_Severus._

She cried with silent tears rolling down her face. She never knew that the Potions master Severus Snape could show this sort of emotion. She loved him more now than she ever had and to keep herself active whilst waiting for her lover to return she decided to go for a long bath.

Severus knew that Hermione would be upset when she awoke but he knew he must leave early. He must get payback whilst most people were asleep. He made his way to the Slytherin common room. He knew he was still about, he has seen him before he had found Hermione. He hoped he was still around. He was in luck, Malfoy had his back turned, the perfect opportunity. Severus cast a silencing spell onto Malfoy then cast a full Body Bind. He was trapped before he could even turn around. Severus levitated Malfoy out to the edge of the forest, checking that no people came along the way. He held him by his throat so that he was choking him. He wanted him to hurt. Once at the forest, Severus threw Malfoy to the ground hearing a delightful crack of the shoulder bone.

"You, Lucius Malfoy, are the most horrid scum I have ever had the displeasure to meet. People like you don't deserve to live. How could you think you would get away with it? Eh?"

Severus kicked Malfoy as hard as he could in his genitals.

"When I'm done with you, you won't be able to even move. I would kill you right here right now, but for some reason Hermione wont let me do that."

He saw Malfoy trying to smirk. He kicked him again even harder.

"You will be begging for mercy when I'm done with you. Oh, wait I forgot you can't beg for mercy. Oh, well, serves you right for touching her!"

Severus hit Malfoy with several advanced spells that left Malfoy writhing even under the body binding spell. Severus only stopped after hearing the last bone in Malfoy's body break. He had cast every curse he could think of at Malfoy but he didn't think it was enough. Still there was nothing else he could do to him bar an unforgivable but he wasn't the sort of person to use one of those.

Severus turned towards Malfoy. "_OBLIVIATE_!"

Severus walked off casting finite incantatem as he left. He knew Malfoy would never remember who caused that damage to him and that he would have a lot more agony trying to get help. He smirked to himself. Job done.


	9. You mean everything to me

Chapter 9 – You mean everything to me.

It was midday by the time Hermione was dressed. She realised she hadn't eaten in over twenty-four hours. She walked into the main room to find a nice dinner set out for her. Looking around she realised it must have been the House Elves. She sat down to eat, but not before saying "Thank you" to nothing, but to her it was her way of saying thank you to the house elves. She felt so much happier once she had a full stomach; she decided to read the books she found on the shelves. She found that some of the books were so old the some of the pages had mutated into each other or just disappeared entirely!

By 3pm Hermione was getting worried. She didn't know what was taking Severus so long but she hated being without him, plus they had to go back to lessons in the morning so it would mean being without him even longer. Just as she finished this thought, the portrait swung open revealing a bloodied Severus.

"Severus!" Hermione screamed.

"It's okay it's not my blood, it's Malfoy's." He smirked. Hermione stared at him, eyes open wide. She didn't want to know what he had done. Realising she was just staring at him and not moving, Hermione ran over and threw herself into his arms for the biggest cuddle ever. She stared into his eyes and all she could see was his love for her; nothing of the man he would become. She often had thoughts about why he was the man he was in the future but she didn't want to worry about this. She wanted to live for the present. Secretly she hoped she would never have to leave him, and if she did then maybe he wouldn't be as cruel in the future as she remembered him to be. Severus kissed her lovingly and held her. They talked about just about anything they could think of. When Severus looked at the clock sitting on the wall next to the shelves, he realised it was nearly past tea time so they decided to run down so catch the last bit of dinner. Hermione went down with Severus. She felt safe now.

Later that day Malfoy was found, delirious and in a lot of pain. Severus had to hold back laughing when Dumbledore told the whole hall. Dumbledore said he didn't know how Malfoy had ended up this way but he said Malfoy would not be out of St Mungo's for a long time. Severus was happy.

Lessons resumed as they had before Christmas, but with even more work due to the impending NEWTs. Severus and Hermione's relationship was the norm now and no one paid much attention to them. Although they looked like any other couple at Hogwarts, (apart from being a Slytherin and a Gryffindor!) they took their relationship slow in bed because of the pain Malfoy had caused. They hadn't gone past kissing since the incident; Severus wanted to make sure Hermione felt completely happy about moving on before he did anything else with her.

It was one week before the end of NEWTs, Hermione and Severus lay in bed cuddling each other. Severus moved to kiss Hermione. She stopped him.

"I'm ready Severus," Hermione said wearily.

"What?" Severus replied confused.

"I want you," Hermione hushed.

"Really? Are you sure?"

Hermione replied by kissing him hard and passionately whilst silently uttering the spell to remove their clothing.

Slowly they explored each other's bodies, kissing each part of each other.

Severus could still not believe after all this time how gorgeous his girlfriend was. He looked at her perfect breasts that wobbled when he stroked them. Her adorable round nipples that became hard at his touch. Her amazing flat stomach that led to her pubic area and the wonderfully trimmed bush. Then her legs, so long and perfect. His favourite part of her though of course was her face. Not stunning – in fact quite plain – but there was something about it that made Severus go weak every time he looked at her. Hermione felt the same. She couldn't believe the greasy old bat from her time was actually the most gorgeous, amazing bloke on the planet. His body so good, so fit and his abs rock hard, he must have been working out since she had last seen him. She smiled, he must have been doing it for her. His hair was so silky to touch. He had taken so much more care of it since being with her, which she was grateful for; she loved to run her fingers through it. But one of the best parts of him was his member, the best thing on the planet, and it was all hers!

Severus gently slipped his fingers to her clitoris as she let her legs slide open. He gently rubbed her up and down. Hearing her moans got him rock hard straight away and he knew he needed her but he wanted to please her and make sure she wanted it first. He played with her gently, and slowly moved his fingers in and out of her but just enough to make her on the verge of ecstasy. He sped up to allow her to explode, soaking his fingers.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to carry on?" asked Severus, concerned.

"I WANT YOU NOW!" screamed Hermione

With that he gently entered her. She could not believe the size of him, she had never been this filled but it was surprisingly nice, not big enough to hurt her but big enough to give her pleasure without even moving. When he began to thrust she was amazed at the amount of ecstasy, such ecstasy she had never experienced before. She came over and over again with such power she could hardly believe possible. Hearing Hermione's moans nearly caused him to explode several times, but he wanted to please her, so he controlled himself.

His slender penis slid in and out of her easily from her wetness. He could feel her muscles contract against his penis causing him to come right to the edge.

"Herm-i-o-n-eeee!" he screamed as he exploded his juices deep inside her. He collapsed on top of her.

"I love you," Severus whispered.

"And I love you too, Severus," Hermione replied sleepily.

There they lay in happy silence until they fell asleep in each other's arms.


	10. Lost for words

Hermione awoke early the next morning, they both had an exam

Hermione awoke early the next morning, they both had an exam. She got out of the bed feeling the stickiness down her leg, reminding her of the night before. She smiled to herself and went for a shower. Once she was clean and dry she returned to find Severus lying in bed naked, waiting for her, looking seductive.

Hermione laughed and threw a pillow at him. "We don't have time for this!" she laughed. "We have an exam and I don't know about you but I'd very much like to pass it with flying colours!"

"Ooooh well la de da" Severus joked back. Hermione saw a Severus that rarely ever showed This Severus was happy and relaxed without a care in the world.

Together they kissed and got ready and went for the exam.

"Well 1 to go!" Severus announced as they were walking out the exam. "Fancy a walk down to the lake?"

Hermione nodded, she was suspicious. Severus was never this happy normally, either that exam went really well or he was up to something.

As they reached the lake Hermione gasped as she saw that Severus had got the house elves to create the most wonderful picnic she had ever seen.

"If you care to sit my darling?" Severus said curtly.

"Thank you Severus" replied Hermione

There they chatted aimlessly about anything whilst eating a lovely spread. Whilst Hermione turned around to get more Butterbeer, Severus rose up on one knee and held out a box to her, containing the most gorgeous ring anyone had ever seen, White gold entwined with diamonds. Hermione turned to see Severus in this position and gasped.

"Hermione Granger, I know that we haven't even known each other a year but I know it is you that I want to spend the rest my life with. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Hermione sat there in shock. It then occurred to her she was only staring at him and not saying anything.

"Of course I will, Yes! Severus Snape I will marry you and become Mrs Snape"

Hermione was elated and had never felt this happy in her whole life, her past life nearly forgotten as she imagined her future with Severus.

Severus grabbed his wife to be and kissed her so much that anyone would think they were magnets. Once they'd finished their picnic, they retreated into the castle where they found Lily and James kissing down a corridor.

"Get a room, Potter" joked Severus, he was too elated to care that he hated James.

Hermione ran to Lily and whispered something in her ear. Both girls screamed. Severus and James rolled their eyes.

Lily screamed to James, "Severus proposed to Hermione, they're getting married!"

"Groannn, why do you have to marry that git herm? There are plenty of good lads out there like Sirius, why him?" James moaned.

"Because James, I love Severus more than I've ever loved anyone my whole life. I want to be with him until the day I die." Hermione said this with her whole heart.

"Oh okay if he really means that much to you then do it but it doesn't mean I'm going to like him." He nodded in Severus's direction.

"Don't worry, I wont be asking for your friendship any time soon Potter." Replied Severus in his most snide tone. Hermione smiled ,she had heard this tone all too often.

With that, Severus turned to Hermione, whispered something in her ear that made her giggle even more and they proceeded to their secret room.

"I don't see why you two can't be friends" Hermione moaned.

"Because my dearest he is a complete imbecile" The tone in that comment reminded her of old Snape but it wasn't scary anymore it was funny.

"Now then my darling if you don't shag me in the next 30 seconds I will never talk to you again!" Severus said laughing.

"To the bed it is then!"


	11. An end of an era

The next few weeks passed blissfully and quite uneventful, Hermione's mind mainly focused on all things wedding related. She had already decided that Lily would be her maid of honour and although it saddened her to think that Harry and Ron would not be there on the happiest day of her life, she was very happy to have Lily beside her instead. She had decided on a pretty white dress with a lovely red and gold sash and emeralds embodied onto her corset. For Lily, she had decided on a short deep crimson dress with hints of gold. She felt this would reflect both Gryffindor and Slytherin in unity. She did not know much about what Severus was going to wear, she only knew that it was to be a mixture of emerald and black but she felt that no matter what he picked it would be perfect. Each and every day she spent with him she felt more and more in tune with him and often believed their souls were entwined, thus she could not wait to make her feelings known to the world and their love unified.

Looking up from her sketches of all things to do with the wedding, she saw Severus walking around the lake towards her. He quickly made his way to her and gently bent down to kiss her softly.

"What are you doing baby?" Asked Severus, trying to sneak a look at her sketches.

"Oh, never you mind! You can't see anything to do with my dress until the day, it's bad luck." Replied Hermione.

"Hermione, for as long as we are together I don't think any bad luck could ever come between us."

Hermione turned and smiled at Severus. She could not believe how much love she felt for this man. A man she once hated and now was the reason she got up in the mornings and wanted to live. She sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder gazing out across the lake as it shone and glistened in the sun. Life was perfect.

Just as the sun was beginning to set the couple decided it would be a good time to head back to the castle, get some dinner and then head to the library to work. Even with wedding planning, studying still came first in Hermione's mind. As they reached the great hall they bumped into Dumbledore.

"Ah Hermione, I was wondering if I could have a word in private?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"Of course sir. You don't mind do you Severus, I will meet you in the library later?"

Severus nodded and with a quick kiss on the forehead he wandered off towards the Slytherin table and as Hermione noticed, he decided to sit away from his peers, rather than spending time with them. Still quite a loner, even though he had her. She vowed to never leave him to be alone again, she would be with him until their last breath together, she thought to herself.

"Hermione my dear, would you care to follow me to my office, I have a few things I would like to discuss." Dumbledore had already began motioning towards his office whilst saying this and Hermione followed closely behind.

"Take a seat, take a seat; sherbet lemon?" He asked as soon as they arrived. Hermione shook her head and gracefully took a seat.

"So I have heard some news about you and Severus? Marriage? Is this true?"

Hermione smiled ecstatically. "Oh yes professor, I am so excited, I never believed I would find someone that I was so at one with. He is my soul mate and I am his"

Dumbledore pondered this for a moment before asking; "I assume with this in mind you have given up all hope of returning to your own time?"

She looked dejected for a moment. Memories of her former life came flashing back; her lovely mum combing her hair, her jolly dad telling her to brush her teeth. She sighed. Never again would she see them and they would not be there at her wedding, her own parents absent for the rest of her life.

Dumbledore noted her change of expression. "I'm sorry, I did not mean to cause you any upset, I just wanted to make sure that you knew what you were doing and that your mind was completely clear. I have no objections to you marrying Severus, he is a fine boy but only do this if you are entirely sure that you will not be attempting to find a way back home. You are a very smart girl Miss Granger; I know you will do the right thing."

She looked at Dumbledore in the eyes, saw them sparkle as she had seen so many times before and knew that he was just being there for her. He had her best interests at heart. She smiled and said, "I will Professor, Thank you. Do you mind if I head to the library now?"

He could see that her mind was swimming with thoughts and knew his words had sunk in. "Of course, and if you need me you know where I am."

As she got up to leave she realised that if she were to stay in this time forever, she would need a father figure. She believed Dumbledore was such a man. She smiled once more at him before turning towards the door. Upon leaving she wandered quite aimlessly towards the library her mind deep in thought. 'Could I really go through with this, knowing I can never go back to my own time? I love Severus and our relationship but is love enough to give up on finding my way home?' Hermione looked up from her thoughts to find Severus sitting at a table with several books open in front of him but his eyes staring at her, his mouth giving a playful smile that he only gave for her. 'I love him, he is my life, I cannot be without him. This is my life now.' She thought as she sat down next to him.

'I love you Severus.' She whispered to him. He turned to her, looking deep into her eyes, 'I love you too Hermione, with all my heart.'


	12. Something wicked this way comes

_**Thank you for reading the last chapter after... ahem 3 years! I promise to update more often now. Please review if you like it :)**_

Lying in bed; Hermione couldn't believe it. Only 2 weeks before the wedding. Never had she thought when she began Hogwarts all those years ago…in the future… (Wibbly wobbly timey wimey) she would be getting married before she even finished school, to a professor of all people. She thought back to when she had first seen Severus, how terrifying he had looked to her. She had mentally said 'Ewww' at his appearance and had been disgusted at him. Her life had certainly taken a change of pace in the last year and although she still enjoyed studying and learning, her husband to be meant just as much to her and she could no longer imagine her life without him. His eyes, his hair, his body, his face, just everything in her eyes was perfect about Mr Severus Snape and she couldn't have been happier for him to be all hers.

Attempting to roll over she remembered that she was not alone and opened her eyes to see her gorgeous man sleeping soundly next to her, one arm draped around her as if protecting her even in his dreams. She snuggled in close to him, smelling his scent and making a mental note never to forget how amazing he smelt.

He felt her get closer to him and thought to himself 'How on earth did I get such a beautiful woman?'

"You deserve me Severus." Replied Hermione sleepily.

Severus realised that he had in fact said it out loud and not in his head as he had originally thought. 'Damn'. He smiled and kissed her head.

"You are so amazing, you know that Hermione?"

"As are you, Severus."

Hermione noticed he had a mischievous glint in his eye.

"What?" She giggled at him.

"Oh… nothing, I was just thinking, we don't have class until later, gives us a bit of time to, well have some fun." He bit her neck playfully.

"Severus!" She laughed back but cheekily groped his sexy bum showing him she was up for some 'fun' time as he had said.

As she moved her hands up his back, she gently caressed it, slowly getting harder with her nails, digging into him making him moan. He nibbled on her lip in appreciation of this morning attention and removed her boxer shorts with his hand, eager to feel her naked body against his. Taking his lead she kissed down his neck and torso, stopping at his boxers where she used her teeth to discard of them. She found him to already be hard and throbbing which just made her wet without him even having to touch her. She gradually licked from the base to the tip of his penis staring into his eyes as she did so. She heard him stifle a moan as she reached the top and used this as a cue to take him completely in her mouth. She felt his whole body tense up and his hands grab wildly at her body trying to give her the pleasure back that he was receiving. She started to suck harder and faster but then suddenly stopped.

Severus looked shocked at her. "Just teasing you babe" smiled Hermione taking his hand and leading him to touch her, oh how she longed to feel his fingers deep inside her. He gladly obliged to this prompt and let his fingers work their magic, noticing that her eyes were gradually glistening as he was sending her into ecstasy. "Severus, please, I want you!" screamed Hermione.

At this request he threw her body onto her back and thrust himself deep inside her. Her moan was enough to make him explode right then but he wanted to feel her first so held on, passionately kissing her as he felt her tighten against his cock, she stifled a moan as he plunged so hard causing her to orgasm which he felt, making him join in with her. They lay there together, both breathing quickly but kissing in between breaths. Hermione gazed into his eyes. "You are amazing." She sighed.

Severus looked at the clock. "I may be amazing but not amazing enough to not make us late!"

Hermione glanced at the time. "Shit. We needed to be in class 10 minutes ago. God damn you and your body Severus!" She yelled as she flung back the covers and quickly dressed to get to class in time.

He briefly saw her run out of the door and quietly muttered "Yeah, love you too." He rolled back over. Smiling to himself, he thought 'Potions class, ah forget it I'm too comfy and happy to bother.' Within minutes he was back fast asleep.

As she arrived in class, her peers all turned to look at her, Lily giggled quietly. "Sleep late?" Eying her unkempt hair and red cheeks.

Hermione looked at her best friend and gave her a look to say 'Shut up.'

James and Sirius had noticed her appearance too though and began nudging each other and whispering. She turned around to them and rolled her eyes. "Like you two have never been late for a class!" to which James retorted, "Yeh, well, not for reasons leaving us looking like you do this morning." They laughed to each other.

Hermione turned back to Lily. "Idiots." She smiled at her best friend. "So, anyway have I missed anything?"

Hermione quickly caught up with the class and enjoyed spending the rest of the day with the marauders and Lily. She realised she hadn't spent quality time with them in ages and felt she must remember to try harder not to neglect them, after all without 'her boys back home' they were her only friends, nevertheless as she knew the stories she had heard about them before she came here, she felt she had always known them, and slowly but surely, she was gradually forgetting her old life and was starting to feel like this was the only life she had ever had. Great friends, great man, oh how she loved her life right now.

She hooked arms with Lily. Hermione shouted to her friends "You know what? I love you all." Lily giggled back. "Always and forever!"

_**'Sorry for the LONG delay in chapters, to make up for it, here's two at the same time!'**_


	13. All you need is love

Hermione blinked. She blinked again. Staring back at her was the most beautiful dress she had ever seen. HER beautiful dress. She sat up in bed and thought to herself. 'Wow, after today I will be forever Mrs Snape.' She giggled to herself. If only Harry and Ron could see her now they would think she had gone completely mad. In some ways she had gone mad, completely madly in love with Severus and even just thinking about him gave her that warm feeling deep in her heart. Never again would he have to feel loneliness as she would always be beside him, she thought to herself smiling.

Lily bounced through the door, "Happy Wedding day to youuuu" she chimed in the birthday song tune. Hermione smiled at Lily.

"I can't believe I am marrying him today, it seems like just yesterday I trav… transferred here" Hermione quickly corrected herself. Lily didn't seem to notice anything.

"I know! Bet you're glad you did now. I'm certainly glad you did, and I'm sure I know of a certain man who is glad too." Lily replied. "Come on; let's get you ready for your special day."

In a way, wizard weddings were very similar to Muggle weddings. You had the dresses, the suits, the hair and make-up, the photography and vows but in other respects it couldn't be more different. There was no rushing around trying to get ready in time; everything went at a slow, relaxed pace, magic taking the stress out of all of the problems such as getting the hair style just right. There was no 'hen' or 'stag' 'do', instead they had spent the previous evening together along with their closest friends having a couple of drinks before heading to bed separately. It had been a while since they had slept without each other so it did take her many hours to fall asleep and now remembered she would never have to sleep without him again. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror. She looked amazing. Everything was perfect.

On the other side of the castle, things were not going as smoothly. Hermione had insisted that James, Sirius and Remus were involved in the wedding and hence forth were now inadvertently annoying Severus causing him to grind his teeth in frustration. "Will you just stop messing about!" he bellowed in what could only be said as a tone used by the future Snape.

The 3 boys stopped immediately, not quite sure what had caused Severus's outburst. James decided to reassure Severus and calm him down.

"Look Severus, You have nothing to worry about. Hermione loves you, god knows why but she does and you love her, that's all that matters in the end and is the most important thing in life."

Severus looked at James and did something he had never done before. He smiled at him. James took this as a cue to go back to being himself and said "Now come on you snotty git, you have a woman to marry." With that, Severus took one last look in the mirror and headed off towards the ceremony which was to be held by the lake, one of their favourite spots together.

Five minutes later they had arrived at the edge of the lake. Guests had already begun gathering; ready to see him confess his love to Hermione, something he was really not looking forward to. He had never really been someone to show affection to the outside world. It was affection that he had not really known whilst growing up, his parents believing in strictness over love to bring up a child would be the best way. In some respects they were correct; he had become so very smart, pouring hours into a love for books, but he felt he had missed out on the stimulation of compassion thus lacking friends. That was until Hermione had come into his life. She had unlocked a key to his heart, making him feel things he had only read about. He loved her more than he could ever put into words. Not that he ever would speak those words out loud. Some things did not need to be said. He knew she knew how he felt without ever uttering a word. He took his space at the alter; waiting for his wonderful woman to appear.

She was ready. Ready to marry her love and be with him forever. Lily looked at Hermione. "Wow, just wow, you look so stunning." Lily said, staring at Hermione and her dress.

"Thank you Lil, I only wish that my parents could be here to see me today" She had told Lily that he parents were currently undertaking a very secret experiment and could not leave the assignment even for her wedding. Of course Lily knew nothing about the fact that her parents were in fact just normal regular dentists, completely average and ordinary. No, it was easier to lie to her, this way she felt like she herself could believe that her parents were out doing secret amazing things, instead of stuck in the future where she would never see them again. A tear came to her eye.

Lily spotted this so said "Oh Hermione, it's okay, I'm sure you will see them soon and you can show them all the lovely photos you will have of this day and even better you can just introduce your husband. A wedding is just a day; a marriage lasts a life time."

Hermione looked at her friend. She was so lucky to have her. Quickly she wiped away her tears and gave Lily a big bear hug. "Thank you for everything Lily." They headed towards the lake linking arms as best friends do.

"Oh, hang on, I just need to quickly nip to the toilet" Hermione said, annoyed at herself that she hadn't done this before now.

"Okay, I'll wait here for you Hermione." Lily replied.

Hermione hurried into the girls toilets. Five minutes passed and she had not come back out. Lily shouted through the doors "Come on, you'll be late at this rate."

No reply came. Lily waited a few more minutes and decided to go in to see what the delay was. Lily dropped her flowers in shock. Hermione was gone.


End file.
